The present invention generally relates to capture and release devices and more particularly to a device for launching and/or recovering mobile targets.
Horizontally floating Anti-Submarine Warfare (ASW) mobile targets represent an integral part of Navy Technical Certification programs (TCP's), which involve various classes of surface ships, submarines and torpedoes. Present methods for launching ASW targets vary from submarine and surface tube firings, to launches from the rear of torpedo retriever boats (TRB's), to inflight release from helicopters. Recovery methods range from surface retrieval craft, to helicopter deployment of drivers with lifting straps, to helicopter use of a snare hook.
Due to range demands and fleet commitments, it is imperative that TCP's function as efficiently as possible with the least number of delays and postponements. In obtaining this desired efficiency, target deployment/recovery techniques and equipment must be independent of adverse weather conditions (e.g. high sea states). Furthermore, they must function in such a way that the programs' results are not influenced by their implementation. For example, one drawback of retriever, submarine and surface tube firings is that the position of the ASW target is often already known at deployment, because of either sonar tracking of the launch craft or reception of the noise due to firing. In addition, surface launch and retrieval is at many times impossible because of prohibitive sea states which can cause equipment damage and injury to personnel.
Use of a helicopter for launch and recovery increases the capability for rapid turnaround of targets, and in most cases decreases the danger to which personnel are exposed. One exception is the deployment of recovery divers with lifting straps, whereas this represents a potentially hazardous situation and requires a special landing procedure to protect the target from damage.
Another system incorporates a bombrack which hard-mounts the target to a helicopter for launch. In flight, the target is released from its hard-mount as the helicopter pitches forward, producing the desired water entry angle. Recovery is accomplished by using a snare hook (i.e. a long pole with a hook end, which is attached to the helicopters' cargo hook). The snare hook is placed through a lifting ring deployed at target end-of-run, and the unit is flown back to be deposited in a specially cushioned landing area.
Air launches, such as the one just described, significantly reduce the amount of noise associated with target deployment, thereby decreasing the chances of discovery by sonar. However, the accomplishment of a successful launch and the safety of the crew depends to a larger measure than necessary to the skill of the helicopter pilot. In the case of capture, not all horizontally floating ASW targets are equipped with, or designed for lifting rings.